New Yumi?
by xxyumiulrichxx
Summary: Yumi is acting very strange, talking to a mysterious person on the internet,kissing! What happens when they find the truth about 'yumi' and help her and this mysterious person get away and defeat the person they fear most?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Code Lyoko

Summary:Yumi is acting very strange is she hiding something or is this a Xana thing?

New Yumi?

Yumi's house

"Nobody must know our plan." Yumi whispered

"Of course;if I need your help I will contact you by computer and I will check in daily."

"Now go you will need your rest for tomarrow..."

Next day at Kadic

"Where is Yumi?"Jeremie asked

"Dunno,maybe its a girl thing thats making her late?"Odd said

"Hey whose that person all those people are crowding over?"Ulrich asked

"Well what are we waiting for lets go see"Odd yelled alredy half across the yard

"Coming through,coming through-wow"Odd gasped

"Wow,what odd"Jeremey asked

"Yumi!"Ulrich gasped

"Hey guys."Yumi said happily

Yumi was wearing a black mini skirt with a white spahgetti strap with a jacket hang over her shoulders and top it all off she was wearing black lipstick.

"Yumi,y-y-you look-"Odd stuttered

"Hot!"Ulrich finished blushing"Ummmm I m-m-mean you look nice."

"Thanks Ulrich"Yumi said with a big smile

"Earth to Ulrich"Jeremie said waving a hand over his face"We have class."

"Yea romeo you can stare at your juliet later."Odd snickered

"Odd"Yumi heard Ulrich yell

With a chuckle she to headed off to class.

lalalaalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal

The school fell for it and hopefully yumis friends will too...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own CodeLyoko but I do own jenny.

Summary:Yumi is acting very strange skipping classes talking 2 a mysterious person on the internet can the gang find out before somebody gets hurt...?

Chap2 Strange Curcumstances

"Yumi?"Ulrich asked

"Yess?"She said

"Wow when did Sissy have a clone?"Odd joked

"Very funny"Yumi said rolling her eyes"I just wanted to add a little color to my wardrobe."

"Well you look really nice Yumi"Ulrich said with a blush

"Thanks Ulrich"Yumi said

"Yea Yumi you look really great;well i am off I want to go talk to Aelitasp?"Jeremie said

"Thats Jeremie right?"Yumi said to Ulrich

"Yea why wouldn't he be?"Ulrich asked"Are you feeling ok Yumi?"

"Oh,yes of coures i just hit my h--h-head and ummm things are kinda fuzzy"Yumi stammered

"Are you sure your alright"Ulirich asked

"Yes i am fine Ulrich but thanks for your concern"

"Yes w-w-well-"Ulrich stammered

"It's alright"Yumi said with a big smile

"Well, I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone."Odd said

"ODD"Ulrich Yelled

"What!"Odd yelled back"I'll see you guys in math"

"Well wanna walk with me to our class?"Ulrich said blushing

"Sure"Yumi said without a hint of blush

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well you know the drill if you want another chapter you have to review!So get going!

Oh and sorry for the double chapters I messed up.hehe! Hope your not 2 mad!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own CodeLyoko but I do own Jenny

Chapter 3 Secrets Reveiled

Ulrich POV

"What are you doing Yumi?" Ulrich asked

"Nothing"said Yumi with a not so innocent smile

"Well put your labtop away before Mrs.Hertz finds you"Ulrich whispered

"Urich!"Mrs.Hertz yelled

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was close"Yumi typed

"What was close?"another person typed

"Ulrich almost caught us talkin"Yumi said

"Be CAREFUL nobody must know who you are or what WE'VE done!"

"I KNOW,i know just stop worrying"Yumi said

"How can I not worry?"

"Calm down I can handle this just relax i promise I won't screw this up"Yumi said

I hope so- and HEY you stay away from Ulrich got IT!"

"Fine"

"I'll talk to you at lunch"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY YUMI, over here"Ulrich yelled

Yumi waved but sat alone at another table typing furiously

"Are you guys in a fight?"Jeremie asked

"If I had a nickel for every time you guys fight I would be a very rich boy"Odd said

"No and SHUT UP ODD"Ulrich yelled

Just then Sissy walked up

"Hello Ulrich deat, wouldn't you love to go to the spring dance wth me?"Sissy said with a pout

"First I am not yuor Ulrich dear nad second i would hate to go with you to the dance"

Just then Yumi walked up

"He can't go with you because hes going with me"Yumi said confidently

Then Yumi bent down and kissed Ulrich on the lips

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you like and before I post the next chap i would like 5 reviews please

Surprisingly this is not how I wanted my story at all but oh well, next chapter will tell you who the mysterious person is but need reviews first!hehe I am evil


	4. Chapter 4

Dsclaimer:I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own jenny

Chap4

Yumi lifted from the kiss and walked over to her table typed something and folded it up and left the cafeteria and went and sat at a bench.

"What DID you DO?"

"Nothing"Yumi typed

"Tell me!"

"FINE"

"I kissed Ulrich"Yumi typed

"You WHAT!"

"Yep I kissed Ulrich"Yumi said

"You IDIOT, this could blow your COVER!"

"You know you should be thanking me"Yumi said

"Thanking YOU, for what!"

"Making a couple"

"This BETTER not blow your cover!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the cafeteria

The whole cafeteria was speechless when Yumi left

"Hmph, Stupid goth girl taking my man"Sissy muttered as she flounced away

"Dude did Yumi just kiss you?"Odd said in amazement

Ulrich could only nod his head. He was that speechless

"Well i guess that makes you a couple?"Jeremy said

Ulrich didn't even bother too answer

"Well dude looks like you got your self a girlfriend"Odd said Playfully punching his arm

"Maybe, that means she actually likes me"Ulrich muttered

"Dude why would she kiss you if she didn't like you"Odd said rolling his eyes

"I need to think, catch you guys later"Ulrich said waving

"Ulrich if you want answers GO ask Yumi!"Jeremy yelled

"Man Ulrich is dense"Odd said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Ulrich

"_Does Yumi really like me?"_Ulrich asked himself

_"Well she did kiss me, but that doesn't really mean anything right?"_

_"Maybe I should do what jeremy said"_

**Flashback**

"I need to think, catch you guys later"Ulrich said waving

"Ulrich if you want answers GO ask Yumi!"Jeremy yelled

**End Flashback**

_"Theres yumi, well here it goes"_

Normal POV

"Yumi?"Ulrich asked

Yumi looked up

"We need to talk"Ulrich said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew, that was the longest one yet

Well this is where you review and I update when you do.Laterz


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:i do not own Code Lyoko

A/N:YAY new episodes of Code Lyoko this week!YAYYYYYY WHOOOOOOOO

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Yumi

chap5

"U-m-m, ok?"Yumi stammered

"I-"Ulrich started

Just then Ulrichs phone rang

"Jeremy"Ulrich said"Yes, hmmm hm, ok we will be there"

"Xana"He said

"Umm, Xana?"Yumi questioned

"Yea Xana, remember?"Ulrich said"Are you alright?"

"Yes of c-c-course"Yumi stammered"Umm i just h-h-hit my-my umm head remember"

"Yea..."

"Well I will meet you there later, okay?"she said

"Okkk...?"

At the factory

"Wheres Yumi?"Odd asked

"She said she wil be here in s few..."

"Odd"Jeremy said

"Hasen't she been acting strange lately, like she just asked who Xana is and earlier she asked who you were Jeremy. somethings up and I don't like it"Ulrich said

"We can think about that later, but right now Xana has woken up"Jeremy said in a business tone

"So whats the problem doc?"Odd said

"Xana has attacked the school"

"Again!"Ulrich and Odd said in unison

"Yea so get going"Jeremy instructed

"Aelita, Odd and Ulrich are on the way"

"OK Jeremy bye"Aelita said

In Lyoko

"Hello princess" Odd said

"Hey guys; wheres Yumi?"

"She Should be on her way"Ulrich said

"Shall we?"Aelita said

"Lead the way"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Yumi

"What happened?"

"Well Ulrich wanted to talk to me about what happened in the cafetria but then his cell phone rang and the only the he told me was this "Xana" character."

silence

"Hello?"

"You there Yumi?"said the SUPPOSEDLY Yumi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow did Yumi just say she wasn't YUMI can you figure out who she is do I even know who she is?

You won't know till you review!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own Code Lyoko, wish I do but sadly i don't and oh yea I own Jenny.

A/N:Hey guysand women I am back with a new chap and I hope you like it!D

A/N2:OK I want 2 thank Ulrich38 for some advice and pointing things out for me and I should have posted this in the first chapter but here are some things 2 point out this has nothing 2 do with whats happening now on the tv show, second i know Odd doesn't say dude ever but give me a break i am so used 2 it so sorry and in my story Aelita still lives in Lyoko and like i said in chap 4 Ulrich is oblivious 2 how Yumi feels about him and i want 2 make him some dense but not alot sooo i was going 2 make Ulrich make her go 2 the office but then i posted the one my friend made soooo i was 2 lazy 2 delete it or change it so live with it peoplz!D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Yumi?

In the Desert region on Lyoko

"Ulrich, Odd there are 2 crabs coming right towards you!"Jeremy practicly yelled

"Got it Jeremy"Odd said

"Aelita go wait behind one of those boulders while we do this"Ulrich said

Aelita just nodded her head and ran behind a boulder

"Come get me you over size sushi"Odd yelled"LAZER ARROW"

Odd hit it right on the xana symbol

"Great battle cry, Odd"Ulrich said sarcasticly

"I try"Odd said shrugging

"Now its my turn"Ulrich yelled"TRIPLICATE!"He yelled as he jumped on the back of the last crab then yelled"IMPACT!"

"Come on Aeilta"Odd yelled

Meanwhile at school

"Ahhhhhhhh"

"Everyone inside, NOW"Jim yelled

"Whats going on Jim?"Asked a frightened student

"I don't know, but all these animals are attacking students"Jim answered

"Ok everyone just stay together and hopelly we will be okay"Jim said shakily

"Are you okay Yumi?"William asked

"Y-y-yes"She answered him

"Its going to be okay"William said putting a arm around her"We won't get hurt"

"Well if you keep putting a arm around me then you will GET hurt"Yumi said with a smirk

"Haha, by who"William said with a chuckle

"One word, Ulrich and you know how protected he is."Yumi said standing up"William I like you-"

"Really?"William said with enthusiasm"Then you will be my girlfriend?"

Startled by his interruption yumi said"No Willaim if you let me finish i was going to say I like but not in that way okay and Yumi agrees with me on that"

"Yumi?"William said perplexed"Your Yumi"

"U-u-u-u-mmm yes well I meant me and excuse me f-f-from my memory loss I hit my head and everything is fuzzy now, hehe"

"Well okay and just so you know you are lucky to have Ulrich"

"Thanks William, well bye"

Yumi POV

_ok that was harsh but it needed to be done and hopefully Yumi will forgive me when she and Ulrich get together but for now why wouldn't Yumi tell me anything about this Xana thing?_

**FLASHBACK**

_"yumi WHAT is Xana?"she said_

_"there is no time, tell me now if you see anyhitng strange"_

_"No but yumi tell me what is going on!"_

_"i can't i will later but not now too manythings are going on right now"_

_"OMG"_

_  
"WHAT? whats going on what do you see!"_

_"these pack of wild anmals with this strange symbol on its forhead are hurting all these kids!"_

_"RUN DON'T JUST SIT THERE TALKING TO ME RUN RUN!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

_yumi do you know whats going on and whats making these animals go wild?_

On Lyoko

"Go Aelita, go into the tower; Xana has attacked the school with a army of wild animals"Jeremy said

"You heard brainiac we better hurry-and here we are"Odd said surprised they got there so fast

"Why am I not surprised you didn't notice this the way you rant its surprisng anyone listens to you."Ulrich said laughing while aelita went in the tower

"HEY!"Odd yelled

**AELITA**

"Well I am not the person who is sooooooo dense that they don't even know Yumi loves em"Odd retorted

**CODE**

"ODD"Ulrich yelled while blushing

**LYOKO**

"You know its true, Ulrich"Odd said

"Oh my god shut up you two so i can say it!"Jeremy yelled into the microphone

"Sorry Jeremy"They both yelled

"Ok now, return to the past now!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you guys like my new chappie now please review on your way out!D

Ok you peoplz I want to tell you about my friends story called"Anna's Seacret"by crazykayse for all you Shaman King lovers!(oh yea and i know "Seacret" is spelled wrong but bear with her people shes horrible at grammar and if my friend crazykayse ever reads this then "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" ok byez now)


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own Code Lyoko

A/N:Hello, I know its been a long time since I updated but its because iam grounded for a month:cry: Anyways I think this is my best yet or maybe the next one will be...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Yumi's house

"Yumi! Whats going on, its Monday...AGAIN; how did this happen!"

"Calm down, I will tell you everything Jenny" Yumi said. And so she did everything about Lyoko

Kadic

"Guys we must get Yumi to the infirmery" Ulrich said

"We know, she acted really freaky yesterday. today. oh you know what I mean."Odd said

"Yes we must know whats wrong with her" Jeremy said practicly

"Look there she is" Odd said pointing at Yumi

"Come on" Ulrich said waving a hand to follow

They went up to Yumi and dragged her to the infermery

"Hey whats the deal, that hurts" Yumi said getting her hands away from the psychotic (in her opinon) boys.

"Yumi you were acting strange before we went to the past so we want to see if that bump gave you a concussion" Jeremy said in a take charge tone

"But..."Yumi tried to get out when the school nurse came out of her office

"Hmm,hmmh; well Yumi you seem fine, do you feel sick, woozy, well then Yumi your practiclly fine" said the nurse after Yumi nodded at all her questions.

"But..." Ulrich started

"The nurse said I was fine Ulrich; well theres the bell see you in math"Yumi said

In Mrs.Hertz class

"Settle down, now lets get into our lesson" she commanded

Yumi/Jenny POV

_Whats the point of of math, I can do this in 5 seconds flat_

_This is bad for me and Yumi, we shouldn't even be seen!_

_Oh well if everything goes well then-_

NORMAL POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" She screamed

"Yumi, whats wrong" Mrs.Hertz said soothingly"You three take her to the infermery" She said pointing at Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy.

Ulrich and Odd took Yumi's hand while Jeremy supported her and were very surprised when they felt she was trembling.

"Come on Yumi, relax wer'e taking you to the infirmery"Ulrich said soothingly

But Yumi didn't relax like they hoped; she was trembling so badly they got scared.

"Whats wrong with her?" asked the nurse

"She burst out in class and shes trembling so badly" Ulrich explained

"Hmmm, Yumi come here" She said

"Yumi?"

"Must get away, after me" Yumi mumbled

"Lay down" said the nurse"something must of scared?"

"No one or nothing was outside but these guys in suits."

"Come back later and you can check on her but right no she needs her rest."said the nurse

"Don't want to be alone, after me, tests." Yumi mumbled then she passed out

"Do you think one of us could stay with her?" Ulrich asked hopefully

"I'm sorry but she needs her rest and you boys have class." said the nurse then she walked away

WITH JEREMY, ODD AND ULRICH

"What do you think she was mumbling about" Jeremy said mostly to himself

"I don't know it was kind of freaky" Odd said

"Hmm lets go see her after the last bell."

LATER

RINGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Okay we don't want to seem like were interoggating he-"Jeremy stopped as he stopped in his tracks

When they walked in they found the nurse on the floor passed out and no Yumi anywhere.

"Odd go get the principal" Ulrich commanded

"Mmm what happened" said the nurse as she came to

"We were wondering the same thing" Jeremy said" Do you remember anything?"

Some, Yumi gave me some pills that she said would take my headache away, then nothing." she explained

"Can I see those pills?" Jeremy asked

"Ummm sure"

"Sleeping pills." Jeremy said to Ulrich when they were out of earshot of the nurse

"Why would Yumi give the nurse sleeping pills?"Ulrich asked

"Who knows" Jeremy said

"Do you think shes being controlled by Xana?"

"No, Xana would have hurt the nurse not put her to sleep, this is something different"

"Then what?"

"Well-"

"What are two whispering about over there" Jim yelled "Go back to your dorms!"

"Call Odd tell himto meet us inmy dorm." Jeremy said

"Got it" Ulrich said

JENNY POV

_Oh no what have I done!_

_Okay get a grip if you want to live you must do what you must_

_WHERES MY CELLPHONE!_

_here it is, thank god_

_must call Yumi_

"Yumi, its me"

"JENNY, whats going on; whats happened i haven't talked to you since this morning!" Yumi said practiclly yelling

"there here" Jenny said in a small voice

"HERE, we must go now Jenny!"

"I know but we have to tell your friends they deserve to know"

"Alright, where are they?"

"I heard they were going to Jeremys room"

"Meet you there Jenny"

"Alright and Yumi...?"

"Yea?"

"Becareful"

JEREMYS ROOM

"Somethings up and we need to find Yumi you guys!" Ulrich said

"We know we care about her to." Jeremy said

"This doesn't seem like Yumi; hey maybe shes possessed by a evil maiden wanting revenge on her cheating boyfriend" said Odd attempting a joke

"This is no time for jokes odd" Ulrich said

"No it truly isn't"

"YUMI' they shouted in unison

"No, I am Yumi" said the Yumi that came through the door

"W-w-what!" Ulrich stuttered

"Before you say anything we're on danger here so we must get to the factory; then we will tell you everything"Yumi said

"Oh and my name is Jenny" said the one in the skirt

IN THE WOODS

"HIDE" Jenny whispered as the others hid behind a bush

"Who are we hiding from?" Ulrich asked Yumi

"Them" she pointed

There were these two guys in suits talking in a cellphone as Ulrich Jeremy and Odd looked on.

"Jenny says its ok now, lets go" Yumi directed

In the boys mind they all thought the same thing: how did Yumi know that?

IN THE FACTORY

"OK now we want to know EVERYTHING!"

"OK, but you must promise not to freak"Jenny warned

"We Promise"the boys said

"Good, wellYumi you take it from here"

Yumi nodded

"Well it all happened 14 years ago..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Say thank you to crazykayse for letting me update on her computer or you wouldn't have this chaper till December 10th!


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I do not own Code Lyoko

A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile but thats because I am grounded. (probably till June! So sad) I am _soooooooo_ sorry but thankfully my bestfriend let me update on her computer, YAY! This chapter will be verrrry interesting... Oh yeah and Aelita has never been materealized or has the virus so just needed to point that out! Hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RECAP

_It all happened 14 years ago..._

END RECAP

"It all happened 14 years ago, the day I was born some docters/scientists used me to test the cloning process on a girl so they could do good in the world but not all thought that way, the process gave us powers like, super strength(not like superman), super hearing, run real fast and be really smart, smarter than 10 jeremys," Yumi said pointing at Jeremy "but jenny got all of the smartness i am just modern smart. But-"

"But, why only girls?"Jeremy asked

"Do _you_ have a problem with girls?" Jenny demanded fist raised at Jeremy

N-n-n-no!"Jeremy said putting his hands in front his face

"Good, then go on Yumi."Jenny said

"As I was saying our powers only work when were together and to answer your question 1 year before they tried it on a boy, but the process didn't go as planned so there powers destroyed them days after they helped us escape from "them" also with the help of Jennys "mother"."Yumi said sadly

"Mother?" Ulrich asked

"Well she really isn't my mother, she saved me from the labs fire and then raised me as her own and when the time came "they" killed her, but not before I mat Yumi and told her whats going on a few years before" Jenny said sadly looking at the floor

"She helped us alot and made Jenny have a real home" Yumi said putting a hand around her sister to try to cheer her up

"Who are "they"."Odd asked

"They?"Jenny said getting mad

"They are the ones who are after me and Yumi si they could clone us again and make a clone army for the government!" Jenny said apitting out the last word

"They killed alot of people to get to us." Yumi said sadly

"Also my mother" Jenny whispered to the floor so noone would hear but everyone heard her

"It must be hard." Aelita said from the computer

"Yea, and it's all _our _fault; all those people are dead because of me and Jenny."

"You guys can't blame yourselves; you guys didn't ask for this!" Odd demaned

They all looked up amzed at what Odd said.

"What," odd demanded again " can't someone be smart once inawhile?"

"Thanks, Odd" they both said smiling

"I think Xana is behind this" Yumi said suddenly

"How do you know,"Aelita asked"I don't feel any pulsations."

"Because," Jenny answered for her sister/clone ""they weren't there before we went to the past and then "they were and we think-"

"-Xana's teamed up with the government" Yumi finished for her sister

_Now this puts all of them in danger!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:OOOOOHHH, cliffy you just have to find out in the next chapter but first you have to review! hehe

P.S you review and my friend will update reallllllly soon!


	9. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:Don't own Code Lyoko, wish i did but sadly i don't.

A/N:SOOORRRRYYY! I know I haven't updated in forevvvvvverrrrr, but thats because i am grounded! Stupid homework problems; anyway I am now updating because my mom let me on for 2 hours!(only 2, so sad) Ok now I think this chapter will be good!Hope you like it!

New Yumi

chapter 10

"How Long do we have to wait, i am booooored!" whined a bored Odd

"Our lives are in danger and your bored!"Jenny said getting mad

"Jenny why don't you tell them?" Yumi said excitely

"Hmmmm, maybe i should just let them suffer..." Jenny said thoughtfully while they stared at her

"Jennyyyy, your making me suffer toooooooooo!" Yumi said whining

"Ok, ok, I'll tell them" Jenny said giving up

"Tell us what?" Ulrich asked suspicously

"Well, while I was here I learned how to-" Jenny started

"Materealize Aelita!" Yumi burst out in happiness

"What!" Ulrich, odd, Aelita, and Jeremy yelled in unison

"H-h-how!" Jeremy said with mixed feelings

"Well it is very simple-" Jenny said starting to explain

""Why don't you just it?" yumi said putting a hand on her sisters shoulders

"Fine" Jenny pouted

"All of you go down to the scanners." Jenny instructed

"OK" they said

"Boys follow me!" yumi said heading to the elevater

JENNY POV

"Aelita?" jenny said putting the head piece on

"Iamherewhatdoido?"Aelita said talking very fast

"Hehe, slow down; just go to the ice region and i'll take it from there" Jenny told her

"OK!"Aelita said disapearing from the screen

_Will this work?" yumi asked telepathiclly_

_Maybe, i haven't tested it and some things might go wrong Jenny responded_

_What kind of things!_

_Like only her insides will be materealized? Jenny said_

_OMG, that can't happen!Yumi yelled at her sister in her head_

_i know, thats why i have to be careful jenny said thinking_

_You better or there is going to be alot of people who are going to hate you!_

_I know_

_Good luck, jenny_

ULRICHS POV

"Hey yumi are you ok?" Ulrich asked as she was staring into space

"Hmm?" Yumi said looking at him

"Oh, yes just talking to jenny" yumi said looking grim

"Umm, how can you talk to her shes on the 1st floor!" Odd asked

"Oh, well I can read her mind and she can read mine but she can also..."Yumi said before jennys voice came over head

"Stop chit chatting, I need to concentrate!" Jenny said annoyed

"Sorry!" All of them said in unison

"I thought you said you would tell us everything." Jeremy said raising a eyebrow

Yumi looked at him but did not answer she just put a finger to her lips

JENNY POV

Jenny was punching numbers feriously on the keypad getting the materealization process started.

"Hmm. interesting" Jenny said to herself

Just then Aelitas body came on screen and her body started loading till a big plus sign came up on screen indicating the process is now complete.

"Guys, meet Aelita!" Jenny said prodly over the intercom

Just then a roar of happiness came from the ear phones. Jenny didn't want to eavesdrop so she took of the head piece.

"I am so happy for them!"Jenny said swirling the chair around to face the elevater with her eyes closed

"Well, well, well i see someones happy, hmm?" said a voice

Jennys eyes darted open.

Standing in the elevater were two men in black suits holding a gun straight at her...

ACK, CLIFFY!

I guess your just gonna have to review to find out!

P.S: Hope you liked IT! (I know its short but bear with me people!)

xxyumiulrichxx


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:Code Lyoko is MINEEEEE! (evil laugh) reality check Ahhhh man code lyoko is not mine, but someday it WILL!MWAAAAHHHHHHHAHAAAAA

A/N:Since I have such nice reviewers i am going to update today! shocked silence (I am high on sugar) But luckilly i already wrote this chapter so it won't be psychotic like i am now! mwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Yumi?

Chapter 11

"_You_!" Jenny said standing up

"Long time no see X2; wheres X1?" The mysterious person said evilly (If i am not spelling anything wright blame the suger, hehe)

"That's none of your business!" Jenn yspat at him

"Hmm, you are coming with us X2." The evil person said

"Never!" Jenny said smirking

"We am a government official; you belong to the government!" The other official said angrily

"You can't make me, me and my sister will never obey you!" Jenny yelled

"Awwww, how cute calling the origanal your sister, but get a clue, yoyr not even real!" The first officaial said laghing evilly

_He's right I am just a clone what could i possibly do?  
_

_I am not even real!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Were sooo glad your here!" Yumi said happily

"Aelita's here, Aelita's Here!" said Odd singing and dancing in a circle

"Aelita, i can't believe your here!" Jeremey said

"Well, its all thanks to Jenny that I am here!" Aelita said happily

"Yea, we should thank Jenny later." Ulrich said

"I wanted to be the one to materealize you though." Jeremy said in a low voicwe to aelita

"I know" aelita said olding his hand while they both blushed

"Aelita, i cant-"Yumi said suddenly stopping and looked at he ceiling above her

"Yumi, whats wrong?" Ulrich said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Somethings wrong with Jenny!" Yumi exclaimed

"Whats wrong with her?" They asked

"Hold on, let me find out." Yumi said then spacing off

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jenny whats wrong?_

_Your friends think your crazy?_

_Stop reading there minds! yumi yelled _

_WHATS wrong? yumi saisd again_

_There hear, with a gun! Jenny said frightened_

_What! Yumi said also getting frightened_

_Jenny i'll be p there in a minute Yumi said trembling_

_no_

_What? why? Yumi said_

_why do you care about me? I am not even real! Jenny asked_

_How can you ask me that? Yumi demanded_

_Jenny, no matter what or who you ARE my sister; same blood, we even look the same! It doesn't matter if your a clone you will always be my sister! Yumi sai getting emotional_

_Thanks yumi jenny said crying_

_No, problem yumi sniffed I am coming up htere_

_NO, since you are my sister i can't let you_

_Jenny wai-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

THE SCANNER ROOM

"Yumi, are you alright?" Ulrich asked seeing her cry

"No, the officials are here with a gun! Yumi excliamed

"What!" They all said in unison

"Well, we gotta go help Jenny!" Odd yelled

"Let's go!" Yumi said running to the scnners when something happened!

Suddenly a LOUD ringing sound went ringing in there ears making them fall to the ground.

"WHERE IS IT COMMING FROM!" Jeremey yelled in pain

"IT'S JENNY, SHES TRYING TO STOP US FROM COMING UP!" YUMI YELLED IN AGONY

"WILL IT KILL US?" AELITA ASKED/YELLED

"NO, IT WILL MAKE US PASS OUT!" YUMI YELLED/SCREAMED

"jenny..." yumi whispered before one by one they all passed out

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come with us!" Mr. official number 2 said angrily

"No way; you don't own me!" Jenny said getting angry

"Get her!" Mr. Official 1 said to 2 and then hey both lunged at her

"Come and get me boys." Jenny asid smirking

They came at her she kicked #1 in the stomach and punched #2 in the face making them fly towards the wall and hit it. They got up dizzily and tryed again, #2 managed to hit her in the face but she barely felt it, then #1 kicked her back and she went skidding on the floor. Jenny then jumped forme the floor and started kicking and punching #1 when #2 cam up and put a cloth in front of her mouth(you know that stuff that makes you pass out?) and she slowly went into unconsiousness...

_Forgive me..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

OH NO! CLIFFFY...AGAIN!MWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I am good at this!mwahahhhhhhhhh (sugar talking)loopydance

Hope you liked it and its all thanks to you i am updating! So give your self a pat on the back! PAT PAT

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

CRAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

xxyumiulrichxx


	11. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Lyoko i would be a rich girl.

A/N: I am happy(and bored) so i will update!YAYYYYYYY I will TRY to make this chapter long so don't fret if its short, cause i tried; honest! Okay warning, this is not a happy chapter...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Yumi?

Chap 12

JENNY POV

I woke up drowsily with a major headache, when i inspected my surroundings. I was in a cold and damp dungeon somewhere underground since there was no sunlight anywhere in sight when what happened at the factory came rushing at me full force. I moaned while i thought, _"I hope there okay." "Hmm, might as well get up and look around." _When I tried to get up something wieghed me down. _"Damn, this isn't good!"_

Just then i heard a door slam then voices yelling at someone who was screaming. As they came into view I saw two men, one who was short and stumpy the other one big and muscular, dragging a woman that looked in her late twenties, struggling to free from there grasp.

"Looky here, you have a new cell mate!" Mr. Stumpy said grinning evilly at the woman

"Hey, and your cellmates a pretty one at that!" Mr. show-offy-muscular-guy said looking pervertedly at me

"Come here girly.' Mr. stumpy said reaching a hand to my face

When he got to my face i bit his wrist so hard he yelped in pain.

_"Whimp"_

"You'll pay for that girly!" Mr. Stumpy said grinding his teeth, getting ready to hurt her

"STOP!" Mr.show-offy-muscular-guy yelled"she MUST be kept alive!"

"Your lucky girly, your so _precious _to our masters!" Mr.stumpy said backing away and slamming the cell door

I looked over at the cell door watching them leave, when i looked over at the older woman finnaly taking in her appearence. She was dressed in jeans and a long sleave shirt that was all ripped and faded. The woman looked up and i gasped in surprise as i saw her face.

"AuntRose...?"

"JENNY!"Said the woman

"AUNT ROSE!" I gasped in surprise as we ran(as much as we could with the shackels) up to eachother and hugged

"I thought _they_ killed you, like the others!" i said emotionally

"No, sweetie they tortured me and locked me up for information on the cloning process secrets" anut rose said hugging me tighter.

"Wheres yumi?"aunt rose asked

"I blacked her and her friends out before they could get captured." I mumbled into her chest

"I know you did it to save your sister and your friends from getting hurt, but you should have ran; you knew you would get captured if you fought!"

"I know, but i didn't want the only person who didn't care if i wasn't real and was always there for me to get hurt and besides they would have gotten us anyways, so i thought if were going to get captured at least one of us should not endure the pain!" I said crying for the first time in since my mom died, which was 7 years ago.

"Oh, sweetie..." aunt rose mumbled "no matter what i won't let them hurt you!"

"I think its too late..." I snorted as mr.show-offy and mr.stumpy came into view

"It's your lucky day girly, our masters wants to see both of you and guess what; they have a surprise for you!"Mr.stumpy said evilly unhooking our chains but not before mr.show-offy shut the cell door.

"The only thing girly here is the way you look. Pink shirt? What a man your are!" I said smirking

"Why you little...!" mr.stumpy said then he hit me square in the jaw, if it wasn't the fact i can't get hurt easily it would be broken.

"Is that all you got?" i said spitting some of my blood on his _very_ epensive shirt after her teeth bit her tongue

I braced myself for another blow as his hand came swing to my face as i closed my eyes so it won't hurt so bad when the bloww never came. I opened my eyes and saw aunt rose gripping mr.stumpys wrist as she hissed "Don't you EVER touch my neice again or i swear ou WILL regret it!"

"Why you-" mr.stumpy started but m.show-offy stopped him mumbling something in his ear.

"You are lucky _girlys_ our masters want to see you immeadetly so get up" mr.stumpy spat at us as mr.show-offy chained our hands and legs together as we were dragged out of the room.

IN THE SCANNER ROOM

YUMI POV

"Ugghhh...what happened?" Ulrich moaned as i was watching him and the others wake up

"Yea, what happened?" the rest asked sitting indian style

"As i told you, jenny stopped us." i said sighing

"But how?" Aelita asked

"uhhhh..." I started

"YEA, and you told us you would tell us everything." Jeremy accused

"somethings are meant to be kept secret, i will tell you when the time is right but for now somthings have to be left in the dark; ok?" I sighed patiently

"Ok, but you promise to tell us when the time is right?" Ulrich said putting his hand in hers

"I promise."I said reasurring him and then planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ok, now we have to find Jenny!" i said standing up leaving a shocked and blushing ulrich behind.

"We'll all help, Yumi!" Odd said giving on of his goofy grins and laugh

"Yea!"Aelita said comming up holding jeremys hand who mumbled a yes to

"We'll be right behind you..yumi!"Ulrich said slipping his hand into mine as we bothed blushed

"How are we going to find her?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know." I said looking at the ground

"But can't you sense her or something?" Jeremy said sarcasticly

"Not anymore, she blocked me or something an shes the only one who can do it!" i said sadly on the brink of tears as everyone of my friends gave me hug then someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Maybe i can help." it said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JENNY POV

"Well, well, well if it isn't X1, hmmm?" said a man turning around to face me

"_YOU!_" I screamed

"hehe, you remember me then, hmm?"he said

"C-c-ch-h-a-a-r-l-ie!" I stuttered

"hehe, correct!"Charlie said clapping his hands

"You remember me thats good not that i am surpised after the _incident,_ hmmm?"Charlie said chuckling evilly

_FLASHBACK_

_Mom, yumi, and me were running as fast as we could away from charlie, the governments head official and number 1 sponsor of project X; the most secretive of the government they were trying to make clones for a clone army so they picked a random pregnant woman and got her to give birth to a girl since there last experiment was a boy and it went disasterous so now they thought a girl would be more capable to handle, how wrong they were. When they cloned a baby girl named yumi they told her parents, the dawsons, that there was something wrong with there baby so they told them that they need to run tests on her to make her better but they really just took her and cloned her into me, jenny, so they could make a clone army for the government; they then sent yumi back to her parents while they ran tests on me that haunt me to this day, they would strap me to a table and disect me like a frog and when i said it hurt they would just wave it off and say 'your not real, get over it' and in time i believed that, i was only 4, when one day there was this terrible explosion and a fire in another part of the building when some docters who were actually kind to me came in and took me from the room; i was to weak to struggle from all the testing and blood they used to TRY to make more clones, but it didn't work. When i looked up to see who was caring me i saw the woman who was like a mother to me as i managed to croak out 'whats going on?' 'Were taking you somewhere safe where they won't hurt you and no tests.' 'But they will be after you' 'i know' was the last thing she said before i blacked out._

_When i woke up i saw light coming through a window by the soft and comfy bed i was lying in. I got up and stood in front of the window and said "Is that the sun?" "Yes" I jumped backing away from the window to the corner with a terified look on my face."Don't worry, i won't hurt you." she said in a soothing voice "My name is Rose, you know Sara, right?" She was trying to get me to talk but i wouldn't, past experiences tought me better to trust anyone. She sighed and left the room. I just curled into a ball as i heard there muffled conversation. I curled even more tighter as someone came into the room. I looked up and saw the ONLY person i trusted, i trusted her because i saw her; i REALLY saw her in a way only i can- but enough of that_ _she came into the room and i ran up to her and i hugged her and cried and she hugged me tight. Eventually i got used to all of the people and even called Sara my mom and she called me her daughter, that day was the proudest day of my life, but then it came crashing down when i was six._

_"Mommy?" I called hesitently_

_"Right here, sweetie." she said stopping talk with me as she was talking to aunt Rose and my uncle steve, uncle greg, aunt Julie, and aunt Norma, all the family i have._

_"You wanted to see me?" I said looking at my family. Family. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?_

_"Yes, your sister is in great danger." aunt rose said looking down at me_

_"Yumi!" I said trembling_

_"Yes, we need to save her; ok?" mom said determidly_

_"NO!"Unlcle steve yelled"If we go jenny will be in great danger!"_

_Sometimes unlce steve was VERY overprotected._

_They started bickering while i stood there with my head low and trembling. I stood there crying silently._

_"STOP!" I yelled "Yumi is my SISTER we need to save her, i know i never met her but sometimes i hear someone elses thoughts in my head but they are mumbled and like theres static in between, but i can still here enough to understand, and she can here me; we need to save her i don't want her to suffer like i did!"_

_"We, know honey, and we all agree with you; and we will be by your side in whatever decisions you make; right?"She said squeezing my shoulders and looking up at my family as they all nodded._

_"Right!" I said nodding happily_

_A few days later we were outside yumis house, i was watching her play with her father when i got a good look at her features, she looked exactly like me except she had short hair and i have long air to my waist. We watched her for a little while when her father went inside and left yumi out there saying something but we were far away but luckilly i have super super hearing so i heard every word. _

_"What did he say, jenny?" aunt rose whispered just in case yumi heard her since she has some of my powers except mine are more complicated and more complex._

_"He said to stay here in the front yard and not to talk to strangers while i go answer a phone call and go check on danny." I whispered back_

_"Her brother?" uncle greg asked_

_"yes" i answered him_

_"Nows our chance!" My mother said grabbing my hand and going up to her_

_"Yumi?" my mother asked walking up_

_"Hmm...?" yumi said looking up_

_"Hi, am sara and this is jenny!" she said while i came from behind her_

_"I know you, your in my head and dreams" yumi exclaimed_

_"Yes, come with us yumi your in danger!" i said reachng for her hand_

_"How do i know i can trust you?" yumi asked suspicously_

_"Look into my eyes and you will know the answer" i said kneeling in frot of her _

_She paused while me and her locked eyes and i don't know ho but she understood what i went through, just by looking into my eyes and she reached out and took my hand and whispered "I trust you...sister"_

_"OK lets go." my mom said_

_"But what about my mommy and daddy?" yumi asked looking up at my mom_

_"They will understand that we had to take you away to protect you so don't worry ok?" she said reasurringly_

_"Ok..." yumi said unsure as we started running towards the car_

_When suddenly there was a big explosion at the dawsons house and it blew up. Yumi was crying and tying to run towards it but we held her back as she was yelling "MOMMY" "DADDY" "DONNY!"_

_"Yumi, please we need to go, were in danger." i said getting tears in my eyes as i saw my 'sister' in so much pain_

_"But..." yumi said crying louder_

_"I know lets go" my mom said leading us to the car_

_When we got to my house we told her everything that happened and what is happening she was only six but she understood and in time we became closer and closer as sisters that yumi didn't care if i was real and i was truly happy for the first time in my whole life, but you can't stay happy when your world goes crashing down in the same day._

_My mom told us about the other experiment with the boys and we learned there on;y 1 year older then us when we met them there names are david and jason; i thought david looks cute but i didn't show it and they helped us get through it but they don't have powers like me,they had yumis powers and the power i have that are the same but i also have different powers, lets just say i am 'unique'. When 1 year later, filled with happiness came crashing down as charlie found us._

_And here we are running through the forest from charlie. Me and yumi are running slow so they can keep up, idon't want to lose them. When all of a sudden we saw david and jason get killed by charlie and his goons. Yumi and me both sarted screaming and cursing at charlie for what he done. We started running towards him but my mom grabbed us both, when i broke from her grasp and went charging towards him; one mistake, one stupid mistake killed another life as charlie almost stabbed me but my mom flinged herself in front of him to save me, but i wouldn't have died; i don't understand! She knew i couldn't die! WHY did she do that! I didn't understand then why she did it but as i got older i understood what a mothers love was. Her last words to me were " i love you, take care of your sister and your self..." as she fell down to the ground dead. I felt somebody pull me and saw yumi crying and telling me to run as charlie inched closer to us. I could barely hear her i was in shock that my mothers dead and i screamed/sobbed when yumis next words caught my attention and me off the floor. "Sara wouldn't have sacrificed herself for you to die now, she would want you to be happy and LIVE!" yumi said crying and dragging me up._

_We ran as fast as we can, which is pretty fast,(think of a jaguar) both of us cring and running when we got to a safe place and i conceald us; for right now we woulld be safe._

_After they i made sure they left we walked out towards the house of my mom friends._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_"Hello..?" said a sleepy man comming to the door, it was at least midnight_

_"Timothy...?"I said as me and yumi huddled together_

_"Jenny!"He said surpised "come in, and you must be yumi!"_

_"Timmy?" said a womans voice comming down the stairs and in to the kitchen"JENNY!"_

_"Hello, michelle." i said as camly as i could_

_"What are you doing here so late!"Michelle said "Here have some hot chocolate"_

_"You DO look alike."She whispered_

_"Michelle, Timothy can you take care of my sister here and enroll her under your name and make it look like shes your daughter?"I asked_

_"Yes, of course; is this something that can't be explained and just to trust you?" He asked_

_"Yes, i am sorry but we will tell you when the time is ready."i said camly keeping a stoic face_

_"What about you, wheres sara!"Michelle asked_

_"Moms dead" i said plainly_

_"I am so sorry!" Michelle said gasping and going pale as her husbands fac just went."What about you!"_

_"I have to sort things out, by my self; i WILL be back i promise yumi." i said lookng at yumi knowing she understood why i left and she nodded._

_In my mind i told her they no nothing of the experiment and me a clone and she understood so i can rest easier_

_They walked me to the door and i left with a final hug with my sister._

_END FLASHBACK_

"You remember don't you jenny?" Charlie said evilly

I glared at him and said" Sick Bastard!"

"Well, we have a surprise for you jenny, bring him here!" he ordered the guards

WHen they came back in his arms was someone i knew as i gasped.

"JENNY!"

"OH MY GOD!" i gasped

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know long flashback but it gave you information didn't it?

Phew, that was LONG! It took me TWO DAYS to complete so i want alot of reviews since i made a LONG chapter just for my faithful reviewers!

OH! And in the flash back there is a clue to the next chapter, the paragrap aboutdavid and jasonthere are3 letters explaining it all and whoever figures it out i dedicate that chapter to you!

xxyumiulrichxx


End file.
